


The Familiar

by callili



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callili/pseuds/callili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Trank läuft schief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98433) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Die Übersetzung einer großartigen kleinen Story. Das Gedicht habe ich im Original belassen, da ich es mir nicht zutraue in Reimform zu übersetzen ;)
> 
> Bleibt noch anzumerken, dass die Story bereits vor erscheinen des 5. Harry Potter Bandes geschrieben wurde. Deshalb weicht sie teilweise vom späteren Canon ab.

_Be kind and gentle to the frog,_  
 _And do not call him names,_  
 _As "Slimy-Skin," or "Polly-wog,"_  
 _Or likewise, "Ugly James."_

 

 

Snape hörte die Stimmen im Flur und machte sich gefasst. Slytherin und Gryffindor Siebtklässler, zwei Wochen vor Trimester Ende. Es gab Zeiten, da dachte er wehmütig an das Schlachtfeld zurück.

Zuerst Potter's Stimme, eine passable Imitation Trelawny's rauchiger, sing-sang Stimme. „Posttraumatischer Stress wird besonders die von euch betreffen, die _sensibel_ sind, meine Lieben...“

„Ja klar, sensibel!“ Das dürfte der diesjährige Weasley sein, seine Stimme angespannt. „Würde gern sehen, wie sie dich sensibel nennt, während du den verdammten Todesfluch auf diesen schniefenden, kleinen--“

„Ron!“ Granger's Ermahnung übertönte beinahe Potter's flaches „Nicht.“

„Aber _sensibel_. Ich meine, er ist ein verdammter Held. In einem Jahr werden sie den Harry Potter Tag feiern--“

„Ach hör auf, Ron,“ sagte Potter. Sie waren jetzt an der Tür und er senkte seine Stimme, aber nicht genug. „Ich ändere meinen Namen.“ Er warf seine Tasche auf den Boden neben seinen Hocker.

Granger legte ihre Bücher in einem ordentlichen Stapel neben die seinen. „Ich weiß, du hasst den Ruhm, aber denk doch wie _nützlich_ er sein könnte. Jetzt wo all die... du weißt schon... schlimmen Dinge vorbei sind. Du könntest überall hingehen, wenn du die Abschlussprüfungen bestehst, absolut überall hin.“

„Es ist mir egal, wo ich hingehe,“ fauchte Potter „solange es nicht hier ist.“

Snape hatte eigentlich eine Stunde über die magischen Eigenschaften von Schwefel vorbereitet, der Anwendungen hatte, die von Ablenkungsflüchen bis hin zur Basis für einfache chemische Gifte reichten. Bedauerlicherweise jedoch waren viele seiner Verbindungen etwas unbeständig und deshalb war er gezwungen gewesen, ihn durch einen fortgeschrittenen Heiltrank zu ersetzen. Die Schüler an sich waren schon explosiv genug.

Er sah sich im Klassenraum um und bemerkte wieder die leeren Sitze. Patil, ein Zwilling im Kampf getötet, der andere katatonisch in St. Mungo's. Malfoy ... nun, je weniger über _diese_ Familie gesagt wird, desto besser. Die beiden Hausneanderthaler des Jungen, unsicher, jetzt da ihr Anführer tot war, hatten sich an Pansy Parkinson gehangen. Sie war rot-äugig und schmal-lippig und hatte sich geweigert ihren Mantel auszuziehen, der am Hals von einer eher protzigen Brosche verschlossen wurde, die das Malfoy Axt-und-Schlange Familienwappen zeigte.

Longbottom's rechter Arm war von einem Knochenbefestigungszauber gelähmt, aber er zeigte eine uncharakteristische Ruhe während er Zutaten linkshändig in den Kessel, den er mit Granger teilte, warf. Wovor auch immer er vorher Angst gehabt hatte, er hatte unzweifelhaft schlimmeres in den letzten Tagen gesehen.

Potter hatte sich wie immer in einem Zustand höchster Erregung gearbeitet. Seine Augen flackerten in einer Art vom Kessel zu Weasley's Händen zu Snape's Gesicht, die dazu bestimmt zu sein schien, Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide zu lenken. Wie er hier so auffällig sein konnte, und sich dennoch auf dem Quidditch Feld so unsichtbar machen konnte, war Snape unbegreiflich. Es war ein Glück, für den Jungen und für die Welt im Ganzen, dass sein Kampf am Ende mehr einem Quidditch Spiel ähnelte, als einer Zaubertrank Stunde.

Unzweifelhaft fand er es schwierig, den Wechsel vom Kämpfer zurück zum Schuljungen zu vollziehen. Genauso wie alle seine Klassenkameraden, aber natürlich würde es ihm nicht in den Sinn kommen, dass es für sie alle einfacher wäre, würde er ein wenig mehr Bereitwilligkeit zeigen.

„Mr. Weasley,“ sagte Snape in seiner Furcht erregendsten Stimme, „Ich erinnere mich entfernt daran, erwähnt zu haben, dass die Mohnsamen zerstampft und _allmählich_ hinzugegeben werden sollten und nicht ganz in den Kessel geworfen, als ob sie einen Kuchen machen würden.“

„Er hat es _richtig_ gemacht,“ sagte Potter heftig. Potter sagte alles heftig. Die Menge an Energie, die der Junge verschwendete, war erschreckend. „Ich werde es ihnen beweisen, ich werde es selbst trinken.“

„Ihre Loyalität steht außer Frage, Mr. Potter,“ antwortete Snape. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch bei ihrer Intelligenz so zuversichtlich sein. Der Rejuvenatus Trank ist ein starker systematischer Heiler mit drei Dutzend Zutaten, jede speziell verarbeitet, und eine kleine Veränderung könnte--“

Potter hatte schon eine Kelle voll mit Weasley's Trank genommen und getrunken.

Einen Moment lang passierte nichts. „Sehen sie?“ fragte Potter fordernd. „Sie waren sich so sicher, dass Ron einen tödlichen Fehler begangen hatte, aber eigentlich haben sie--“

Die Luft zischte und Potter verschwand. Jemand keuchte in der Stille.

Snape ging dahin, wo der Junge gewesen war. An seiner Stelle lag ein Haufen Kleidung. Darauf saß ein großer grüner Frosch, der durch eine verkleinerte Brille blinzelte.

„Quidditch.“ sagte der Frosch.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Was meinen sie damit, sie können nicht?“ verlangte Weasley zu wissen.

Snape rieb sein linkes Auge, damit es aufhörte zu zucken. „Ich meine, Mr. Weasley,“ sagte er, „dass sie versehentlich die sehr schwere Aufgabe geschafft haben, eine per anni tempus Verwandlung mit ihrem Trank zu verursachen. Wahrscheinlich war das das Ergebnis, statt Smilax Samen Smilax Blüten zu verwenden, zusätzlich zu ihrer unglücklichen Angewohnheit Zutaten mit unziemlicher Hast zusammenzuwerfen--“

„Aber Harry! Was wird ihn wieder zurück verwandeln?“

„Zeit, Mr. Weasley,“ sagte Snape. „Zeit wird ihrem Klassenkameraden seine frühere Gestalt wiedergeben. Bei Sonnenuntergang der herbstlichen Tagundnachtgleiche, um genau zu sein.“

„Im _September_?“ schrie Granger. „Aber er wird nicht in der Lage sein, seine U.T.Z.e zu belegen!“

„Er kann glücklich sein, dass er keine Unke geworden ist!“ höhnte Parkinson. Zu beiden Seiten von ihr kicherten Crabbe und Goyle. Snape fühlte einen kurzen Stich Sehnsucht nach Malfoy. Er mochte vielleicht ein Balg und ein Verräter gewesen sein, aber er war der einzige seines Hauses, dessen Verstand sich weiter entwickelt hatte.

„Oh, Harry,“ gurrte Granger zu dem Frosch. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Er ist kein Animagus, Miss Granger. Er ist ein Frosch.“ Wirklich, man würde denken, dass das unablässige Lesen des Mädchens diesen Fakt aufgedeckt hätte. „Er kann sie weder verstehen, noch ihnen antworten. Er denkt wie ein Frosch, er redet wie ein Frosch, er versteht wie ein Frosch.“

„Quidditch.“ sagte der Frosch.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Wirklich Severus, das ist höchst ungehörig. Und du sagst, es gibt keinen Weg, ihn zu entzaubern?“

„Minerva und ich haben unser Bestes gegeben, Albus, aber ein Frosch ist er und ein Frosch wird er auch bleiben. Wenigstens bis zum Herbst.“

„Ich nehme an, auch das könnte ein Manifest der legendären Potter Starrköpfigkeit sein.“ Dumbledore schob seine Brille hoch und betrachtete den Frosch. Dieser betrachtete ihn zurück. „Nun, nun, mein Junge, wir können dich nicht rauslassen und riskieren, dass du von einem Reiher oder ähnlichem gefressen wirst, aber wir sollen es dir so bequem machen, wie möglich.“

„Quidditch.“ sagte der Frosch.

„Ganz richtig.“ Er wendete sich Snape zu. „Feuchte Luft, minimales Sonnenlicht, Schutz vor den Elementen und so weiter--“

Snape sah, was kam. „Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt eine ganze Reihe von Plätzen, wo das Geschöpf gehalten werden könnte. Hagrid's Hütte zum Beispiel--“

„Ich denke, Severus, dass der geeigneteste Ort für ihn deine Unterkunft wäre,“ fuhr der Schulleiter fort, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben.

Snape rieb sein linkes Auge. „Ja, Albus.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Snape setzte den Frosch auf den Tisch in seinem Wohnzimmer. Der Frosch betrachtete ihn durch seine lächerliche Brille.

Er holte die größte flache Schüssel, die er finden konnte, wusch sie gründlich ab und füllte sie mit Wasser. Er hob den Frosch hinein. Er platschte ins flache Wasser und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Snape seufzte. „Accio Stubenfliege,“ sagte er und tippte seine gebeugte Handfläche mit seinem Zauberstab an.

Der Frosch saß im Wasser und blinzelte ihn an. Seltsam, die Bügel schienen die Stücken für die Ohren während der Verwandlung verloren zu haben. Auch gut, das Geschöpf hatte jetzt keine Ohren mehr. Durch die winzigen Gläser schauten ihn die grünen Froschaugen feucht und ohne Beschwerden an.

„Hmph,“ sagte Snape laut. „Es ist eine Verbesserung, wenn du mich fragst.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„P-Professor?“

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Weasley stand im Türrahmen zu Snape's Wohnzimmer und wrang seinen neuen Festumhang in den Händen. Granger versteckte sich halb hinter ihm.

„Was wird mit mit Ha -- mit dem Frosch passieren?“

„Wir werden ihn den Sommer über in Sicherheit behalten, Mr. Weasley. Wenn Mr. Potter wiederhergestellt wurde, geben wir ihm seinen Zauberstab, tätscheln ihm den Kopf und wünschen ihm ein liebevolles Aufwiedersehen, so wie wir es vor kurzem mit dem Rest von ihnen getan haben.“

„Ich hab nur gedacht,“ fuhr Weasley fort, „dass er mit mir kommen und den Sommer über bei meiner Mutter bleiben könnte.“

„Ah, sehen wir mal,“ sagte Snape und gab vor, nachdenklich zu sein. „Ein Sommer, verbracht im Hause der Familie Weasley -- das eher gemütlich ist, nicht wahr? Ein Drachenbändiger im Urlaub, der Salamandereier im Herd ausbrütet, zwei wahnsinnige Gauner auf der Suche nach einem Versuchstier, eine Kriegsheldin im Teenageralter trunken vor Siegesfreude, ein überarbeiteter Junior Ministeriumsbeamter am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches, eine verwitwete Hexe, die versucht ein Mindestmaß an Ordnung zu wahren, fünfzehn Hühner, elf Enten, mehrere Dutzend frei lebende Gartengnome und.. nun, sie selbst, Mr. Weasley?“

Der junge Mann wand sich, aber versuchte nicht, die Beschreibung seines Heims abzustreiten. Er sah den Frosch an. Der Frosch schaute zurück.

„Ihr Freund ist im Moment nicht in der Lage, ihre Gesellschaft zu schätzen.“ sagte ihm Snape. „Im Herbst, wenn er seine menschliche Form wieder hat und seine Vorbereitungen für seine U.T.Z.e wieder aufnehmen kann, können sie ihn besuchen kommen. Bis dahin wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück beim Ministerium --“ er schüttelte Weasley's Hand. „Und ihnen an der Universität, Miss Granger--“ Er schüttelte auch ihre Hand. „Und ich wünsche ihnen einen Guten Tag.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wenn die Schüler während des Sommers das Schloss verließen, gingen auch die meisten Lehrer, obwohl nur die wenigsten von ihnen ehrlich sagten, dass sie sich nur Nichtigkeiten zuwendeten. Die anderen erhielten die lächerliche Geschichte von Zauberer-Forschungsreisen aufrecht und niemand sagte etwas, wenn sie von einer angeblich arktischen Forschungsreise stark gebräunt und mit Korallenschmuck behangen wiederkamen.

Snape nutzte den stillen Sommer im Allgemeinen um Forschungsprojekte zu verfolgen, das Lesen nachzuholen und die Grundlagen für die Tränke zu brauen, die während des Schuljahrs benutzt wurden. Der Frieden war dieses Jahr sogar noch willkommener als üblich.

Die Stille seines Labors wurde nur vom Blubbern der Kessel und Kratzen des Mörsers unterbrochen. Der Frosch saß ruhig in seiner Schüssel, sprang manchmal mit einem Platsch ins tiefe Wasser und kletterte dann auf den Rand, um dort zu sitzen und ihn zu beobachten.

Snape rief ihm eine Libelle auf. „Nicht, dass du den Aufwand würdigen wirst.“ sagte er.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Die Sonne kam am vierten Tag nach Schuljahresende früh raus. Snape ging über das Gelände und machte einen Spaziergang entlang eines der Ströme, die zum See führten.

Er kam mit einem halben Dutzend glatter, flacher Steine unterschiedlicher Größe zurück, die er in die Schüssel des Frosches legte.

Der Frosch hüpfte sofort auf einen, halb inner- und halb außerhalb des Wassers sitzend.

„Abwechslung, hat man mir gesagt, ist die Würze des Lebens,“ sagte Snape ihm.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In der Nacht des Neumonds im Juli versäumte Snape es, die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu schließen und wurde von den Geistern von Lucius und Draco Malfoy geweckt, die aus einem Riss in der Wand erschienen. Sie leuchteten schwach und schauten finster, Lucius zu Snape und Draco zu dem Frosch.

„Freund meiner Kinderjahre,“ höhnte Lucius, sobald er sich sicher war, Snape's Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. „Gefährte meiner Jugend, schlussendlich zum Verräter geworden...“ Er stürzte auf Snape hinab, die Hände ausgestreckt und tropfend vor Blut -- ein theatralisches Detail, da er sauber verflucht worden war, ohne jemals einen Tropfen zu vergießen. Snape erschauerte als der Geist durch ihn hindurch glitt und sich dann auf den nächsten Sturz vorbereitete.

Draco näherte sich währenddessen dem Frosch, den Geisterzauberstab in der Hand. „Du hast mich zerstört,“ jammerte er. „Noch nicht mal aus meinen Teenagerjahren raus. Der große Harry Potter, mordet Kinder aus Spaß...“

„Oh, kommt schon,“ sagte Snape. „Das ist ein bisschen zu melodramatisch, selbst für Malfoys, denkt ihr nicht? Exadigo.“ Die zwei Geister verschwanden.

Er legte sich wieder hin, aber der Schlaf entzog sich ihm. Nachdem er ihn umsonst eine halbe Stunde lang gejagt hatte, stand er auf, ging ins Bad und füllte die Badewanne mit Wasser. Dann trug er die Schüssel ins Bad und stellte sie auf den Boden. Der Frosch schloss höflich die Augen, während er seinen Morgenmantel auszog.

Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen beide in Wasser getaucht da.

„Quidditch,“ sagte der Frosch verdrießlich.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung,“ sagte Snape.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Snape goss den Inapparatum Trank in eine große Flasche und verstöpselte sie. „Wir erneuern die Schutzzauber jeden Neumond,“ sagte er. „Ein paar Schüler wissen, dass dem Apparieren in Hogwarts vorgebeugt ist, aber so gut wie niemand weiß, wann und warum dieses Verfahren eingeführt wurde.“

„Rätsel,“ sagte der Frosch.

Snape sah ihn scharf an. Ohne seinen Ausdruck zu ändern, schnappte der Frosch nach einer vorbeihüpfenden Grille.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Snape kippte einen Löffel Hirschzunge in den Kessel, rührte um und zählte still mit, bis die Salbe zu verdicken begann.

„Fenchel,“ sagte der Frosch.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Nur wenn du möchtest, dass die verletzte Haut lila nachwächst.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Accio Stubenfli --“

„Elritze,“ sagte der Frosch.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, na schön,“ sagte er. „Accio Elritze.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Die erste Schulwoche war immer eine arbeitsreiche und Snape fing an, viele Stunden in Klassen und Haussitzungen zu verbringen und kam erst spät in der Nacht zurück.

Nach dem dritten Tag rückte er die Schüssel dahin, wo ein kleines bisschen mehr frische Luft und Sonne durch ein kleines Fenster kamen. Man kann dem Geschöpf auch ruhig etwas zum anschauen geben.

„Quidditch,“ sagte er.

„Gern geschehen.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Am Abend der Tagundnachtgleiche stellte Snape die Schüssel als Vorsichtsmaßnahme gegen Missgeschicke auf den Boden und legte Potter's Zauberstab daneben. Dann lehnte er sich an die Wand, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und gab seinem Gesicht seinen drohendsten mürrischen Ausdruck.

Er hatte mehrere Tage lang an seiner „Willkommen zurück“ Rede gearbeitet und fühlte einen gewissen Stolz; es war seine demoralisierendste Arbeit in Jahren, wenn nicht sogar Dekaden. Er hatte die Absicht, das erste, letzte und einzige Wort im folgenden Streitgespräch, über wessen Fehler es war und was deswegen unternommen werden müsste, zu haben und dann hatte er vor, den elenden Jungen in den Flur hinaus zu ängstigen und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

Als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verblassten, gab es einen hohlen Knall. Potter, nackt bis auf seinen Brille, stieg aus der Schüssel. „Accio Schokolade,“ sagte er, klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine Handfläche, wickelte dann gierig den resultierenden Schokoriegel aus und schlang ihn hinunter.

„Großartig. Danach hab ich mich seit _Monaten_ gesehnt,“ sagte er glücklich zu niemand bestimmten. „Oh, hallo Professor. Meine Sachen gesehen?“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Or "Gape-a-Grin," or "Toad-gone-wrong,"_  
 _Or "Billy-Bandy-Knees."_  
 _The frog is justly sensitive_  
 _To epithets like these._

 

 

Neuigkeiten über Potter verbreiteten sich so schnell wie immer. Weniger als eine Stunde nachdem Potter seine menschliche Form wieder hatte, erschien Black in Snape's Wohnzimmerkamin. „Harry! Sag mir, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Mir geht's gut, Sirius.“

„Ich meine richtig, richtig, gut.“ Black starrte Snape finster an. Snape korrigierte weiter Aufsätze.

„Sehe ich nicht aus, als ob es mir gut gehen würde?“

„Verdammt, du hast den ganzen Sommer in einer Schüssel mit Wasser verbracht!“

„Besser, als in einem Raum mit weichen Wänden in St. Mungo's, denkst du nicht?“ sagte Potter sanft.

Black war einen Moment lang still. Als er wieder sprach war seine Stimme weicher. „Ich nehme an, sie haben dir gesagt, dass du einen Orden des Merlin hast.“

„Mm.“ Potter ließ seine Finger durch das Wasser in der Froschschüssel gleiten. „Der war mein Lieblingsstein, der da. Schöne Struktur.“

„Und das bisschen, das du mit der Gruppe Sabberhexen gemacht hast?“ Black mimte einen athletischen rechts-und-links Scheinangriff, einen Schwung mit dem Zauberstab. „Das nennen sie das Potter Manöver.“

„Mm.“

„Sobald es dir wieder gut geht, hat der neue Minister eine Feier vorbereitet. Sie wollen dir einen Goldenen Adler geben, Harry. Nicht mal Dumbledore hat den.“

Lange Stille.

Snape deutete auf einen anderen Stein. „Den mochte er auch sehr gerne.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Snape blickte von einem unverzeihlich schludrigen Aufsatz eines Erstklässlers auf und sah Potter in seinem zweitbesten Sessel sitzen. Er schaffte es, mit Schwierigkeiten, kein Anzeichen von Überraschung zu zeigen.

„Hatte grade ein Treffen mit Albus,“ sagte Potter. Er trug Snape's Kleidung, da seine eigene sich als zu klein herausgestellt hatten. Snape's indigoblaue Weste stand seinem Hautton wesentlich besser, als die grellen Töne, die er normalerweise trug. „Er sagt, ich kann meine U.T.Z.e nicht machen, bis die diesjährigen Siebtklässler sie machen. Er sagt auch, dass ich ihn Albus nennen muss, da ich jetzt ein Abschlussgehilfe bin.“

„Tut er das.“ Snape überlegte und schrieb dann oben auf das Papier: _Auch die Albernheit ihrer Ausführungen entschuldigt nicht die Minderwertigkeit ihrer Recherche._

„Und kann ich...“

„Denken sie nicht mal daran, Mr. Potter.“

„Ja, Professor.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eine Glocke schlug gehorsam um Mitternacht. Snape schüttelte einen undeutlichen Traum voller Geruch nach Blut und verbrauchter Magie ab. Er weigerte sich, sich zu erlauben, in den Rissen der Wände nach Geistern zu suchen.

Im stillen Arbeitsraum gab er pulverisiertes Lerchenkraut in den Kessel und rührte sorgsam im Uhrzeigersinn, solange wie es dauerte, den Orden des Merlin Schwurs zweimal zu rezitieren. Dann zauberte er das Feuer aus und bedeckte den Kessel.

In seinem Wohnzimmer flackerte immer noch etwas Licht. Er öffnete die Tür und fand Potter eingeschlafen auf seiner Couch.

Er deckte die stille Form mit einer Decke zu, entfernte die Brille und legte sie auf einen Bücherstapel. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens rief er einen Becher Wasser auf und stellte ihn neben die Brille. Dann drückte er die Kerze aus und ging zu Bett.

Er wachte wie immer vor Sonnenaufgang auf. Die Tasse war halb leer, aber Potter schlief immer noch auf der Couch.

Er seufzte verzweifelt, ließ den Jugendlichen mitsamt Decke und allem schweben und dirigierte ihn zum Bett. Er schickte den Becher und die Brille gehorsam hinterher. Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch um zu korrigieren.

Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr morgens als Potter sich regte. Snape ging zur Tür und fand Potter nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttischchen tastend. „'bin in deinem Bett,“ sagte er und brach mitten im Satz in ein Kiefer-verrenkendes Gähnen aus. „Warum?“

„Weil du auf meiner Couch im Weg warst.“

„Oh.“ Er gähnte wieder. „Denke, ich bin jetzt nachtaktiv.“

„Wahrscheinlich einfach faul.“ Snape rief noch einen Becher Wasser auf. „Wenn du nichts produktives zu tun hast, zieh dich an und fang an Kessel zu säubern.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Potter verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag damit Säuberungszauber zu sprechen, Messer zu schärfen und sorgfältig Spitzmausknochen zu Pulver zu zerdrücken -- letzteres war besonders lästig, da es ohne Magie gemacht werden musste, wollte man keine große Explosion riskieren.

Zur Essenszeit fiel Snape auf, dass Potter nichts gesagt hatte, außer „Hier drüben?“ und „Ist das die Konsistenz, die du brauchst?“ und „Ich lass das hier als Strafarbeit für jemanden, ok?“ -- dieses letzte mit einem schiefen Grinsen, das Snape lebhaft an den Frosch erinnerte.

Sie machten beim Einbruch der Dunkelheit eine Pause und aßen still Sandwiches. Danach arbeitete Snape weiter an der Grundlage für alle trinkbaren Heiltränke. Ohne, dass es ihm gesagt wurde, fing Potter an, getrocknete Salbeiblätter so lange zwischen seinen Fingern zu verreiben, bis sie die richtige Konsistenz für Salben hatten.

Snape beobachtete ihn, während er die Kräuter zerdrückte und suchte die hektische Unsicherheit, die die Stille seiner Stunde so gestört hatte. Potter sah auf und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Seine Finger pulverisierten weiter Salbei.

„Ich frage mich nur,“ sagte Snape, „ob wir diese Art von Verbesserung sehen würden, wenn alle unsere Schüler den Sommer nach dem siebten Jahr in amphibischer Form verbringen würden.“

Potter's Wimpern stiegen und fielen wieder in einer Art, die irgendwie Belustigung übermittelte. „Nun,“ sagte er, „wenigstens würde es die Fliegenpopulation klein halten.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Als Snape bei Morgengrauen aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam, lag ein vertrauter Haufen Decken auf seiner Couch. Er zündete eine Kerze an. Der Haufen bewegte sich und Potter setzte sich halb auf. Er trug eines von Snape's Nachthemden.

„Hast du keine eigenen Räume?“

Potter rieb sich die Augen. „Zu trocken,“ sagte er heiser.

„Oh, na schön.“

Potter strahlte ihn an, hob seine Decken auf und sauste an Snape vorbei ins Schlafzimmer.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Duco Brille,“ sagte er und ließ sie ihrem Besitzer hinterher schweben.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Snape fing gerade an, ans Essen zu denken, als der Sessel ein Geräusch von sich gab. Er schaute nach oben über seine Schulter hinweg und entdeckte Potter, etwas gepflegter aussehend, der sich über den Rand lehnte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“

Snape sah nach unten auf die Pergamente, die er gerade korrigierte. „Ich bin noch nicht so überarbeitet, dass ich in Erwägung ziehen würde, dich meinen Unterricht ruinieren zu lassen.“

Potter ging um den Sessel herum und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er hatte heute die Sellerie farbene Weste gewählt. Sie brachte seine Augen nicht so gut zur Geltung wie die dunkleren. „Dann hol ich einfach Mittagessen?“

„Du willst nicht in der Halle essen?“

„Nicht wirklich. Laut.“ Er schraubte den Deckel des Flohpudersgefäßes ab.

„Brunnenkresse Sandwich also,“ sagte Snape. Nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu: „Danke.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Als Potter wieder anfing, die extra Decke aus dem Schrank zu holen, sah Snape ihn finster an.

„Stört's dich?“

„Das hier ist keine Jugendherberge, Mr. Potter,“ sagte Snape. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn keine fremden Körper mein Wohnzimmer in Unordnung bringen würden.“

„Oh. Alles klar,“ sagte Potter angespannt.

„Absolut lächerlich,“ sagte Snape weiter, stakste ins Schlafzimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen stehen. „Es ist mehr als genügend Platz, um ein anständiges Bett ans andere Ende des Schlafzimmers zu zaubern.“

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Es war wieder, wie in einem Schlafsaal zu sein, die Augen zu öffnen und sein normalerweise leeres Nachttischchen mit Potter's Zauberstab, seiner Brille, zwei Gläsern Wasser und vier Ausgaben Quidditch Illustriert überfüllt zu sehen. Snape erlaubte sich einen Moment uncharakteristischer Nostalgie, griff dann nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Umgestaltungszauber.

Während es groß genug für zwei wurde, entwickelten das Tischchen irgendwie Schubladengriffe in Form von Drachenköpfen. Snape fing an, ihnen wieder ihre runde Form zugeben, entschied dann aber, dass sie ihm eigentlich gefielen.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Fortgeschrittene Zaubertheorie ist _faszinierend_ , Harry, und ich fange gerade an mit Alt Griechisch klar zu kommen“, sagte Granger, ihr Tee unangetastet in ihrem Schoß. Die Narben auf ihrer Wange waren so weit verblasst, dass sie kaum noch wahrnehmbar waren, besonders angesichts des Nasenringes und der hennafarbenen Dreadlocks. „Und, Professor Snape, sie haben ein ganzes _Kapitel_ in 'Zaubertränke, Geschichte und Theorie'.“

Neben ihr zerpflückte Weasley mechanisch eine Ausgabe des Propheten zwischen seinen Fingern. Sein Haar war rücksichtslos in Unterwerfung gezaubert worden und er trug seine in Gryffindor Farben gestreifte Krawatte mit einer Weste, die offensichtlich mehr Tage im Dienste der Regierung gesehen hatte, als ihr Besitzer. „Das Ministerium ist ein Trümmerfeld,“ sagte er. „Wenigstens haben sie Fudge rausgeworfen. Ich denke, er hätte nicht genügend _Grips_ um so ein Chaos zu verursachen. Percy sieht aus, als hätte er bald wieder einen Zusammenbruch.“

„Ich hab euch _gesagt_ , ihr solltet in einer Art Stress abbauendem Programm sein, ihr alle,“ sagte Granger. „Ihr könnt sie nicht alle nach Trelawny beurteilen. Yoga und Meditation wirken _Wunder _bei Lavender und mir.“__

__„Frag sie ja nicht nach Aromatherapien,“ sagte Weasley Potter aus dem Mundwinkel heraus. „Puh.“ Potter grinste ihn an, aber sagte nichts._ _

__„Nun, Harry, wie war es ein Frosch zu sein?“ fragte Granger zögernd. „War es schrecklich?“_ _

__„Überhaupt nicht,“ sagte Potter. „Es war herrlich. Viel Zeit zum nachdenken.“_ _

__„Über was hast du nachgedacht?“_ _

__Potter lächelte verträumt. „Fliegen, meistens,“ sagte er._ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Die Außentür schloss sich, als Snape mit dem langen Umrühren der Basis für den Aufputschtrank anfing. Einen Moment später erschien Potter in der Tür des Arbeitsraumes._ _

__Snape zählte weiter leise mit und Potter warf seine Tasche auf den Tisch, fand ein Paar Gummihandschuhe und fing an, Mirchi Pfeffer zu entsamen und klein zu schneiden._ _

__Beim zweihundertsten Umrühren im Uhrzeigersinn nahm Snape den Löffel aus dem Kessel. Potter schob die Schüssel mit Senfsamen in Reichweite und stellte dann den Knoblauch, den Essig und den frisch geschnittenen Pfeffer daneben. „Hab heute mit dem extra Apparationsunterricht bei Madame Hooch angefangen,“ sagte er. „Deswegen bin ich so spät.“_ _

__„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen,“ sagte Snape. Er gab den Knoblauch hinzu. Potter ließ die leere Schüssel zum Waschbecken schweben. „Hast du immer noch die gleichen Probleme beim Fokussieren wie vorher?“_ _

__„Nein.“ Potter legte einen Schneebesen neben Snape's rechten Ellenbogen. Er roch stark nach Pfeffer. „Kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum es früher so schwer war, es ist völlig einfach. Genau wie ein Frosch zu sein, wirklich.“_ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Als Snape von seinem Versuch zurückkehrte, größere Tragödien im Duellierklub zu verhindern, fand er die mit Wasser gefüllte Schüssel auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Ein großer grüner Frosch saß darin._ _

__Er sah ihn einen Moment lang an und richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Animagum restutio.“_ _

__Potter, diesesmal angezogen, stieg aus der Schüssel. „Oh, danke,“ sagte er, während er vom Tisch hüpfte. Seine bloßen Füße klatschten auf den Boden. „Muss noch ein bisschen mehr mit Minerva reden. Dachte, ich würde mit dem Zurückverwandeln klar kommen.“_ _

__Er sah nach unten. „Ups. Tschuldigung.“_ _

__Snape blickte auch nach unten und sah das Wasser sich um Potter's blasse, seltsam hoch gebogene Füße sammeln. Als er daran dachte, einen trocknenden Zauber zu sprechen, hatte Potter das schon getan._ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__„Madam Hooch sagt, ich kann ihr helfen, das Quidditch Team zu trainieren,“ sagte Potter. Er imitierte ihre hohe Stimme: „Du verbringst deine ganze Zeit damit, mich zu belästigen. Du kannst dich genauso gut auch nützlich machen.“ Er schmiss seinen Mantel über den Tisch, warf Snape einen Blick zu, hob den Mantel wieder auf und hing ihn an den Kleiderständer._ _

__Snape gab eine abgemessene Menge gemahlenes Muskat in den Kessel. „Du planst eine Karriere am Boden, oder?“_ _

__Potter ging am Tisch entlang, auf dem die Zutaten bereit lagen. „Kandierte Zitrone, Zimt, Rosinen --“ Er hob eine Flasche auf und versuchte Snape's Handschrift zu entziffern. „Apfel Brandy? Die Zutat kenne ich gar nicht.“_ _

__„Früchtekuchen.“_ _

__Potter's öffnete überrascht den Mund. Nach einem Moment zuckte er die Achseln und rief ein Beil auf. „Wie fein willst du diese Walnüsse?“_ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Um Mitternacht, als die Glocke schlug, waren Potter's Bedvorhänge immer noch offen. Snape stand auf , tropfte exakt zwei Tropfen Kleetau in den Schlaftrunk, deckte den Kessel zu und zauberte die Flammen aus._ _

__Potter war in T-Shirt und Jeans auf der Couch zu einem Haufen zusammengesackt, Brille noch auf der Nase. Sein Apparier Buch lag offen auf seinem Schoß._ _

__Snape murmelte einen der sanfteren Transport Sprüche und ging ins Schlafzimmer, Potter's auf dem Rücken liegende Form folgte ihm. Er legte den schlafenden Jugendlichen auf sein eigenes Bett und entfernte die Brille. Die dunklen Wimpern schlugen auf._ _

__„'bin nicht in deinem Bett.“ Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam wieder. „Warum?“_ _

__Snape überlegte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung,“ sagte er. Die Enge in seiner Brust fühlte sich fast an wie Angst, aber nicht ganz._ _

__„Gute Nacht, Professor,“ murmelte Harry._ _

__Snape rieb sein linkes Auge. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter,“ sagte er und ging, um seine Stunden für den Tag vorzubereiten._ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Als Snape von seinen nachmittäglichen Klassen zurückkam, roch das Wohnzimmer nach Besen Politur. Potter wühlte in etwas, das bis vor kurzem noch ein Ersatzschrank gewesen war._ _

__„Oh, hallo, Professor,“ sagte er undeutlich, während er eine offizielle silberne Quidditch Robe über seinen Kopf zog. Sein Gesicht grinste, als es wieder aus dem Stoff auftauchte. „Kommst du zum Spiel?“ Er drückte Snape's Oberarm im vorbeigehen. „Wir werden euch platt machen,“ fügte er hinzu und rauschte aus der Tür._ _

__„Das muss sich noch zeigen,“ rief Snape in den Flur. Er legte seine Hand über seinen Oberarm, der sich seltsam warm anfühlte._ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Snape hatte gerade erst die Vorhänge seines Bettes zugezogen und die Kerze angezündet, um ein paar Minuten im Bett zu lesen, als er Gelächter und gerufene Glückwünsche im Korridor hörte. Einen Moment später hörte er Harry durch das Schlafzimmer ins Bad gehen._ _

__Das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser machte ihn schläfrig und er legte das Buch hin, als er die Tür sich öffnen hörte. Kleidung raschelte und dann öffneten sich die Vorhänge seines Bettes._ _

__Das Licht der Kerze warf Schatten auf Harry's Augen. Er war nackt. Für einen langen Moment stand er einfach nur da, mit seiner Hand am Vorhang, wie ein Zauberer, der den Deckel von einem kochenden Kessel genommen hat und weiß, dass er auf den Druckausgleich warten muss, bevor er fortfährt._ _

__„In Ordnung?“ sagte er schließlich._ _

__Snape schluckte. „Ja.“_ _

__Harry drückte ihn nach hinten in die Kissen und küsste ihn langsam, kostete jeden Teil seines Mundes. Snape's Arme schlangen sich um Harry's Schultern und zogen das warme Gewicht nach unten und auf sich. Harry seufzte in sein Ohr, und er erschauerte und hob seinen Mund für einen weiteren Kuss._ _

__Er arbeitete seine Hände Harry's breiten warmen Rücken hinab, während Harry seine Wangen, seinen Kiefer, seinen Hals küsste -- und dann öffnete Harry den obersten Knopf seines Nachtgewandes und presste einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss in die Mulde seiner Kehle und Snape schnellte plötzlich nach oben und rollte sich auf ihn, während er ihn heftig küsste._ _

__Harry's Hände wanderten unter das Nachtgewand und Snape kniete sich hin, setzte sich rittlings auf seine Oberschenkel und zog es über seinen Kopf._ _

__Harry lehnte sich nach hinten gegen den Stapel Kissen und betrachtete Snape durch seinen Wimpern hindurch. Er hob eine Hand und seine Fingerspitzen fuhren einen langsamen, kitzligen Pfad nach innen an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang. Snape fühlte sich außergewöhnlich verletzlich, aber blieb auf seinen Knien sitzen, während Harry's Augen ihn verschlangen und Harry's Finger über seine Brust geisterten, gedankenlos eine Brustwarze streiften, über seinen Bauch glitten und einen Kreis um seinen Bauchnabel zeichneten, bevor sie die Kurve seines Hüftknochens nachfuhren._ _

__Schließlich glitt eine kühle Fingerspitze an seinem Schwanz nach oben. Er atmete zitternd ein, während Harry ihn zärtlich mit seinen Fingerspitzen erkundete. Seine Augen verließen nie sein Gesicht._ _

__Harry verstärkte seinen Griff und Snape keuchte. Seine Hände ballten sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu Fäusten. Harry's Atem ging schneller und Snape hatte das starke Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren, zu küssen. Er ignorierte es, blieb wo er war und ließ sich von Harry anschauen._ _

__Harry sah seinen Verzicht und lächelte atemlos, verengte seine Hand weiter und begann sie zu bewegen -- genau die Art von langsamen, stetigen Druck, die Snape selbst benutzte, bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, an denen er sich verwöhnte. Er war der plötzlichen unsinnigen Überzeugung, dass Harry das wusste und es brachte ihn dazu, zu keuchen und in Harry's jetzt glitschige Hand zu stoßen, während die Lust sich an seinem Rückgrat entlang rollte._ _

__Harry atmete scharf durch den Mund ein und seine Hand bewegte sich schneller, härter -- perfekt -- und Snape schloss die Augen und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und kam heftig über Harry's Brust und Bauch, über seine sich noch bewegende Hand._ _

__Harry's andere Hand strich zitternd an Snape's Oberschenkel entlang zu seiner Hüfte und zog ihn nach unten. Snape ging mit, stieß immer noch in Harry's Faust, um das letzte bisschen Gefühl zu jagen, und küsste und küsste ihn während Harry krampfhaft gegen seine Hüfte stieß und seinen Rücken umklammerte und keuchte. Und Harry kam auch, über sie beide und es war schmutzig und glitschig und unbeholfen und perfekt, perfekt, perfekt._ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Um Mitternacht, als die Glocke läutete, lag Snape immer noch würdelos über Harry's Brust ausgebreitet. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen, berührte das schlafende Gesicht mit einer Fingerspitze, nahm dann seinen Morgenmantel vom Haken und ging in den Arbeitsraum, um sich der nächtlichen Aufgabe zuzuwenden._ _

__Der Kopfschmerztrank verdickte gut. Snape fügte die Mutterwurz Blätter hinzu und begann gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umzurühren._ _

__Die Tür zum Arbeitsraum öffnete sich leise klickend und er hörte Harry's bloße Füße auf dem Steinfußboden. Glas klirrte irgendwohin hinter ihm, während er leise mitzählte._ _

__Als er zweihundert erreichte, drehte er sich um. Harry hielt vier Schichten Mull eng über die Öffnung eines Glasgefäßes. Snape goss die Flüssigkeit langsam hindurch. Die Blätter und Rindenstückchen blieben zurück._ _

__Als der letzte Tropfen durch war, sammelte Harry den Mull zusammen und blickte ihn fragend an._ _

__„Wringe es aus, aber sanft,“ sagte ihm Snape und ließ den Kessel zum Abwaschbecken schweben, während Harry es tat._ _

__Der junge Narr war nackt und ihm war wahrscheinlich eiskalt. Snape ließ den Kessel im Becken und schlang seine Arme von hinten um Harry. Harry seufzte, ließ das Bündel auf den Tisch fallen und drehte sich in seinen Armen, um sein Gesicht auf Snape's Schulter zu legen._ _

__„Deck es zu und komm wieder ins Bett,“ murmelte Snape. „Das Säubern kann bis zum Morgen warten.“_ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__„Weißt du,“ sagte Harry, während er seine Hände ins Wasser der flachen Schüssel tauchte. „Wir könnten wahrscheinlich einen Frosch per Eule aus Belloc's Amphiberei bestellen.“_ _

__„Sehe ich aus wie ein Tierliebhaber, Mr. Potter?“_ _

__Der Schuft lächelte. „Natürlich nicht. Mein Fehler.“_ _

__Snape rümpfte die Nase. „Das will ich auch nicht hoffen.“ Er holte einen Behälter mit Wolfsmilchblättern aus einem hohen Regal. „Wenn du es jedoch unerträglich einsam ohne etwas Tierwelt in der Nähe findest, könnte ich es wohl tolerieren.“_ _

__„Lieb von dir,“ sagte Harry, während er einen Kessel mit Wasser füllte. „Schäumen oder Brodeln?“_ _

__

__

___No animal will more repay_  
 _A treatment kind and fair._  
 _At least so lonely people say_  
 _Who keep a frog (and by the way,_  
 _They are extremely rare)._  
\- Hilaire Belloc, "The Frog" 

__

__

__\- Ende -_ _


End file.
